Rhys
Rhys is a primary character featured in Tales from the Borderlands. Alongside the con artist Fiona, he serves as one of the protagonists. Background Rhys is a mid-level manager with the Hyperion Corporation, employed in their Securities Propaganda division under Saul Henderson. He was stationed on the moonbase Helios, located on the moon Elpis in orbit around the planet Pandora. An ambitious worker, Rhys idolized Handsome Jack, the company CEO, and hoped to one day be exactly like him. To this end, he worked closely with his friends Vaughn, an accountant, and Yvette in the hopes of securing a promotion and working his way to the top. Appearances Episode 1: Zer0 Sum When one day Rhys is summoned to Henderson's office, he walks there with Vaughn and the two begin planning their next step. However, Rhys discovers that Henderson has been killed and his position taken by Hugo Vasquez, a personal rival. Vasquez promises Rhys will still receive a promotion, but their meeting is interrupted by a call from August, who demands to know if Vasquez is still interested in buying the Vault Key he has for sale. Rhys has the opportunity to examine objects in the office while Vasquez is distracted on the phone. Returning his attention to Rhys, he promotes him to Senior Vice Janitor and orders him to report to the sewage scow. However, Rhys and Vaughn see an opportunity in the deal Vasquez was trying to arrange. As an accountant, Vaughn is easily able to transfer the necessary 10 million dollars into an account Rhys can access. The two plan on buying the Vault Key out from under Vasquez in order to sell it for a profit and return the stolen money to Hyperion. Despite hesitation from Yvette, the two men eagerly depart for the surface of Pandora to meet with August, stealing Vasquez's expensive car in the process. They arrive in the run-down settlement of Prosperity Junction, in search of the curio shop known as the World of Curiosities. They attempt to ask a local man, Rudiger, for directions, but he is no fan of Hyperion and proves hostile. He attacks the men along with his gang of bandits, forcing Rhys to call in the assistance of a Loader Bot, who quickly decimates the bandits. Rudiger attempts to drive off with Vaughn and the money, but the Loader Bot catches up to them and tosses them from the vehicle. Rhys confronts Rudiger armed with a Stun Baton and blasts him into a nearby piece of scrap metal, revealing the sign for the World of Curiosities. Rhys finds Vaughn and the two seek shelter inside the store, while the Loader Bot struggles to hold off the onslaught of psychopathic bandits. Rhys may decide to allow the robot to retreat, or order it to self destruct and lay waste to the surrounding area. Regardless, inside the World of Curiosities the two men meet with Shade, the store's insane proprietor, who directs them to the back room. They meet with August, joined by his girlfriend Sasha, and attempt to strike a deal with him. However, Sasha is initially suspicious of the two men, and attempts to persuade August to walk away from the deal. She even snatches the case containing the Vault Key and backs away towards a nearby vent. When suddenly she changes her mind and decides to go through with the deal, August grows hesitant and also attempts to walk away from the deal. The sight of 10 million dollars quickly changes his mind, and he allows Rhys to inspect the key using his ECHO eye implant. It is then revealed that Sasha's mistrust of Rhys and Vaughn was simply a ruse to allow her sister Fiona, concealed inside a nearby vent, to plant an EMP device on the case. The plan is to hide the fact that the Vault Key is fake from Rhys' implant, but the EMP causes his mechanical arm to malfunction and he drops the Vault Key, causing it to break. Before he can accuse August of attempting to swindle him, the meeting is interrupted by the bandit leader Bossanova and his gang, who are fleeing from the infamous Vault Hunter known as Zer0. The warlord steals the briefcase containing the money and drives off while Zer0 cuts down many of his bandits. Rhys and Vaughn see an opportunity to escape and flee the building as Felix, adoptive father to both Fiona and Sasha, arrives to assist his daughters. Sasha attempts to escape, leaving August behind and feeling betrayed. He attempts to shoot her as she runs, causing Fiona to push a large ventilation onto him. Though Felix is struck by a stray bullet, he escapes with his girls to their caravan while August remains trapped inside the World of Curiosities. Gallery TFTB-rhysintro.png|Rhys during the introduction. Notes * He was voiced by Troy Baker, who also provided the voice of Tommy. Baker also voiced Bruce Wayne in Batman: The Telltale Series. * In conversation he mentions having dated a woman named Stacey. Category:Tales from the Borderlands characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters